Welcome to my World
by peachie1st
Summary: Gabriella lives on the other side of town, the poor side. Watch what happens as she struggles to survive in her mostly rich school. Especially when the richest oneof all takes an interest in her.
1. Intro

Hey all. I have a new story coming out within the next week. It's called Welcome to my World. Let me know what you think!

Gabriella lives on the other side of town, the poor side. Having to deal with the K9's, her name for the over privileged jerks, at school.

"_Welcome to Susan's Coffee Shop, my name is Gabriella, if you're ready to place your order please pull around to the next window." I speak clearly into my mike ready to help the next costumer at my second job. The car that pulls forward is an expensive looking red convertible. This can only mean one thing. K9._

_I groan inwardly to prepare myself for some jerk speak coming my way._

_"I'll have a mocha latte and blueberry muffin." I glance up from my notepad and set my eyes on the king of all K9's. I guess you could call him the leader of the pack._

Working to support her mom and now having Troy Bolton the king of the K9s suddenly take an interest in her.

"_We wouldn't be good together Troy. No one wants to see us together." I said so softly it was almost a whisper._

_"Who gives a damn what anyone else thinks. What do you want Gabriella?" Troy matched my tone and I looked up at him with my eyes wide._

Life isn't easy for Gabriella Montez, it's about time she welcomes you into her world.


	2. Sick of This

Chapter One: Sick of This

I'm tired of this. Tired of being the ideal child, the one my mom looks up to, the one who pays for half of the bills when Mom's job doesn't pull through, which trust me, it never does. I'm tired of this life style. Unfortunately for me, I'm not in the rich side of town, so a chance for college means sucking it up and pulling it together to work some more.

I'm sick of this. Sick of being ignored in the school hallways just because I don't live in the better side of town, where Daddy is a famous music producer or movie actor and I can live forever off of his income. Unfortunately for me, I don't even have a Daddy who I can pretend is a famous music producer or movie actor. And if I did, he'd be Bruce Willis.

I'm done with this. Done with being lower class, done with working every fucking Friday and Saturday night, done with pinching pennies and not being able to go shopping with my friends, I'm done with not being able to live my life.

Oh Wait! There comes reality to wake me up. If I don't do this then I die, my mother suffers, and I'll never get into college therefore being stuck in this life style for my entire fucking life.

Welcome to my world.

--

"Welcome to Kenny's Records, my name is Gabriella; if you need any help let me know." I sing sweetly to my incoming costumers; a couple of teenagers who go to my school. They snicker at me as they walk past. They don't know what I go through; they don't know what my life is like.

I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down from the idiot kids at my school. We have a nick name for them around here. We call them the K9's because they'll have to beg their 

entire life for their money, their jobs, and all of their opportunities just like dogs. Unlike the rest of us who have to work for them.

"Welcome to Susan's Coffee Shop, my name is Gabriella, if you're ready to place your order please pull around to the next window." I speak clearly into my mike ready to help the next costumer at my second job. The car that pulls forward is an expensive looking red convertible. This can only mean one thing. K9.

I groan inwardly to prepare myself for some jerk speak coming my way.

"I'll have a mocha latte and blueberry muffin." I glance up from my notepad and set my eyes on the king of all K9's. I guess you could call him the leader of the pack.

"Can I get your name?" I ask as my job description requires me to. He smirks slightly before answering.

"Troy Bolton." He says and speeds off towards the next window. I glare at his car exhaust before preparing the order. I'm almost tempted to spit in his drink before I remember, college Gabriella, college. You need this job even if it means sucking the balls of every K9 in the world.

--

My shift ends and I grab my coat before heading to my beat up pickup truck, courtesy of my dear old grandparents. Thanks for dying and leaving me your car in your will.

I arrive at home and find the house empty. Of course mom would be working late. She's always working late. It's how we put food on the table. I hang my coat up in the hall closet of our one story two bedrooms, combined kitchen and living room house. It's small, but it works. I mean there are only two of us anyway.

She may never be home but at least she leaves notes. _Gabby dear, working as usual _

_there's soup in the fridge, heat some up and cut up some vegetables to put in it. I'll be home no later than two. Love you. Mom_

You may be wondering what on earth it is that Mom does that keeps her out until two. Truth is so would I. She tells me she's working at an advertising company. That's a big lie. For starters, if it was true, we'd have a better income, second, what advertising company stays open until two? Yeah, but it's easier to pretend than know reality. So we both go along with the lie. Mom has many one night business trips if you know what I mean. But hey, you get used to it.

_Ring Ring_

"Gabby, its Taylor. What's up?" My best friend calls my cell phone, paid for with more money from grandparents.

"Nothing much, just got off of my shift at Susan's, what are you up to?" I return her pleasantries.

"I'm stuck on so much homework. Do you want to get together and work on it? I know you haven't started since work began." I smile, she knows me well.

"That sounds great. Yours or mine?"

"Let's do mine, we can order a pizza so put those leftovers back in the fridge." I can almost hear her smiling. It's almost creepy how well she knows me.

"See you in ten." I reply and we both hang up. Taylor and I go pretty far back, 7th grade. We're now seniors at East High and she's the only one who can really understand my situation; only because it's the opposite of her own situation. I may have things against the K9's but Taylor is no K9, she's more like, the mayor's daughter. We don't let that get in the way though. As I 

said, we've been friends for almost 6 years.

--

I'm now standing outside Taylor's door waiting for her to open it, looking around at all of the mansions in my surroundings. Taylor lives in quite a big one herself, at least three stories, brick with white shudders, my mom's dream home.

"Gabby! Hi, come on in its freezing outside." Taylor's maid rushes me inside and takes my coat.

"Thanks Margaret." I hug her in welcome.

"Taylor's in her room of course." Margaret points to the stairs and I smile back at her.

"Thanks, say hello to Jamie for me." Jamie's her daughter, I baby sit occasionally and sometimes Jamie comes to hang out over here when her mom has to work.

"Of course dear. Thank you." I walked up the grand white staircase that curves around and headed down the second floor hallway to a second set of stairs leading to the third floor. Taylor's room was the only bedroom on the third floor and that was exactly how she and I both liked it. Privacy means everything to the daughter of the mayor.

I walked into the room without knocking; being best friend has its perks. Taylor's head shot up and she smiled at me.

"Hey Gabby, this precalc work is killing me. Can you help me? How do I find the equation just by looking at this graph?

I laughed slightly; Taylor was a little helpless when it came to math.

"You have to start by seeing which type of graph it is, and then you work with the formula and start plugging the answers in." We worked silently for a while only mentioning the brief bit of gossip that happens at East High and of course the pizza break Margaret brought up. I 

eventually looked up at the clock gasping slightly when I realized what time it was.

"I'm sorry Taylor, its 12:30 I really have to get home and get some sleep."

"It's ok; you can sleep over if you want." Taylor offered and I shook my head.

"It's ok I'm just going to head home. Someone should be there when my mom creeps home around three in the morning." Taylor nodded understandingly and offered to walk me to the door.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I practically live here." I walked out of her room and down the stairs and with a wave goodbye to Margaret I slipped off into the night.

--

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Startled I grasped my pepper spray; you're never safe in this town.

"What do you want Chad?" Chad Danforth, the biggest ass at East High. Troy Bolton's best friend and of course a K9.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what you're doing on the wrong side of town?"

"Last time I checked, this was a free country and I have a friend here." I responded bitterly, I didn't owe him anything, so why was I explaining myself to him on the dark cold streets?

"Ah yes, the McKessie bitch. I forgot about her. No one should have let her into high society, she's nothing more than a traitor." Chad walked closer and leaned on the side of my car right in front of my face blocking my path. I grimaced at his insult.

"Next time check your facts Danforth, now get out of my fucking face." I pushed past him and yanked the door to my car open.

"No need to be such a bitch Montez."

"No need to be such an ass, Danforth." I spat back and climbed into the car, starting it angrily and speeding off making sure to run over his foot in the process.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" I heard Chad shout and flipped him off out the window before turning onto the main road and heading back to my house.

--

Opening the front door with my key, I arrived at home. Only to find the house wasn't as empty as I thought it would be.

"Where've you been?" My mother was sitting at our small kitchen table in her pajamas.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't expecting you home so soon. I was at Taylor's." I explained.

"So you didn't think it would be wise to leave a note?" My mom snapped at me. It must have been a rough night.

"As I said, I was expecting to be home before you. Why didn't you call my cell?" I answered, heading over to the fridge to get some water.

"Don't talk to me that way, I'm your mother. I'm out there every night working my ass off so that you can go to your precious little school and hang out with your little friends." Yeah, it had definitely been a rough night.

"Mom, you must be tired, why don't we go to bed?" I suggested gently, not wanting to get into a fight. Usually my mom and I got along great, there were just these nights when some guy would push her too hard and she'd just snap.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea; see you in the morning sweet heart." She ran her hand along my face softly before heading down the hall to her bedroom. I sighed before placing my cup in the sink and heading to my room as well.

I guess you could call my room a haven. I designed it myself when we first moved in and 

it changes as I change. The walls were red with black curtains and a black bedspread. The furniture was white and my carpet was white as well. I climbed into bed and turned off the light. Tomorrow would be another fantastic day of school, work, studying, and mom; joy!

--

Whoever made alarm clocks must die. I woke up and got ready for school, the only highlight to my day would be the fact that it's Friday. The only downside means a double shift at work on Saturday. Susan's Coffee Shop does karaoke on Saturday's and stays open until midnight while I have to stay and get my ears blown off.

Mom was already gone when I went into the kitchen so I grabbed an apple and left for school.

Lucky for me I found parking and was able to get to my homeroom with a full twenty minutes to spare. Unlucky for me I got run over on my way to the class.

"Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going." A hand offers to help me up and before I know it I'm looking into a gorgeous pair of blue eyes. I know what you're thinking, and no it wasn't love at first sight. Just Troy Bolton in his basketball uniform. I'm not going to lie though; he did look hot in the jersey.

"Thanks, sorry too I wasn't looking either." And just as soon as it started it was all over. I went into the classroom and sat in my desk, exactly behind Troy's, stupid assigned seating.

"Alright class, let's settle down. I have some announcements for you all." Our homeroom teacher shouted above the noise as the bell rang and everyone began to sit down.

"There is a basketball game after school in the gym and don't forget about the turnabout dance next month. Its girls ask the guys." My teacher finished and Troy groaned in front of me. Turnabout means he won't be left alone until the dance is over. Sometimes I can't help but feel 

sorry for the guy. I mean, his best friend is Chad Danforth. Ewwww!

"Yo Troy, you going to the after party after the game?" Chad himself turns to Troy to ask. I can't help from over hearing I mean I do sit right there.

"I am hosting it man, duh." Troy responded.

"You'll be there right?" It took me a minute before I realized he was talking to me.

"I don't usually hang out with your crowd." I pointed out politely before turning back to the book I had open on my desk, Chad rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, you hang out with McKessie, and she's cool." Troy persuaded and I closed my book.

"Why do you care if I go or not to your little party, I've never gone before?" I questioned and he looked into my eyes a little taken aback.

"Because, there's something about you." We continued to stare into each other's eyes as Chad pretended to gag.

"Now how many girls have you used that line on?" I asked and his smile faded.

"That's what I thought." The bell rang and I picked up my book and left the classroom. Troy thought he was so amazing, well let's see what it's like to not get everything you wish for.

--

The school day ended and I was finishing up at my locker, getting ready to go to work. I pulled the cap out of the locker for Kenny's Records. It's my only shift tonight thankfully. I headed out to my car only to find in surprise that Troy Bolton was leaning up against it.

"Move please." I ordered and he looked up smiling.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show your face. You take forever after school." Now he was beginning to annoy me.

"Some of us have to change for work." I gestured at my change in clothes and he raised his eyebrows.

"Well that can't be much fun." He pushed himself off of my car and I tried to move around him. Instead, he just blocked my path.

"When does your shift end?" I ignored him and tried yet again to get into my car. Instead, I found myself pushed up against the car, his arms on either side of me.

"Six." I whispered my heart racing and the wind knocked out of me. He smirked before leaning into me.

"Pick you up at seven." He kissed my neck softly before pushing off of the car and heading across the parking lot. I can't remember how but I somehow managed to get into my car and lock the doors. I rested my head on my steering wheel wondering what the hell just happened. Troy Bolton may be smarter than he realizes.

**And there we go, the first chapter. Let me know what you think, I'd like to know how I can improve my writing.**


	3. His Lines

Sorry, I forgot the disclaimer for chapter 1 so this is for both chapters. I do not own HSM or any of the characters.

Chapter Two: His Lines

So it is now 6:30 and I have just arrived home. I have about thirty minutes until Troy Bolton miraculously shows up at my door. Jumping into the shower I planned out my outfit and surprisingly found myself looking forward to the moment Troy picks me up.

Jeans and a black halter top, this is a high school party, might as well blend in.

"Where are you going Gabby?" My mom was surprisingly home for once.

"I'm going to a party tonight. I'm done with work and it's a Friday. Is that ok?" I always know to ask her when I'm going out, otherwise we start yelling at each other and it never ends well.

"That's fine. I may have a guest over when you come home so try to be quiet and stay out of the way please, we'll be done shortly." My mother said and left the room. Ew, I hate it when she brings her "work" home with her. I'm stuck being disgusted in my room with the door locked just in case, hiding. Oh well, maybe I can stay at Taylor's tonight.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hey Taylor it's Gabriella. Are you going to Troy's party tonight?" I asked mentally preparing myself for the unwanted conversation to follow.

"You know I never go to those parties. Why do you want to know?" Of course she wouldn't be going, now I needed to convince her.

"I'm kind of stuck going, and would really like it if you would meet me there." I tried in my nicest way to ask her to come.

"How did you get stuck going? Who are you going with?" Taylor questioned urgently and I sighed, knowing this is where she would blow up.

"I'm kind of going with Troy Bolton. Don't laugh and don't say anything, just agree to meet me there please." I spoke really fast in order to get all of the words out before she could cut me off.

"Oh my god. Gabriella, how did he ask you? You hate him, why did you say yes?" I had to hold the phone away from my ear while she rambled.

"I know I hate him, he's just another K9 but he really did leave me no choice." And with that I told her the entire story from that morning in homeroom to that afternoon in front of my car.

"He wouldn't let you get in your car, and then he kissed your neck? Gabriella this is serious." She said when I finished and I sighed.

"I know Taylor but what can I do except go tonight and hope that it ends well." There was no way I was going to let Taylor know that I was actually looking forward to tonight. Especially after all the bad mouthing I did to her about Troy. I will only tell her once I worked my feelings out for myself.

I am Gabriella Montez, I don't fall for K9s I beat them at their own games.

"Relax Taylor. Tonight is the night the head dog falls." And with that, I hung up the phone and finished getting ready. Taylor would meet me at Troy's and I would head back to her house afterward while my mom was doing "business" here.

--

Seven o'clock on the dot and the doorbell rings. I should have known he'd be punctual.

I pulled open the door and there he was. It was almost unnatural the way he was crouching on my door step, he seemed almost nervous.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked and I nodded at a loss for words.

"One second. Mom!" I shouted and waited to hear her voice of recognition. "I'm staying at Taylor's tonight, see you in the morning!" And I shut the door behind me.

We walked down the sidewalk to his car and Troy opened the door for me. Very gallant of him to do so.

"So how's the party tonight?" I questioned to fill the awkward silence.

"It was getting pretty heavy when I left, I hope you don't mind." He responded and I shrugged.

"Nah it's cool." I answered and we fell into a silence for most of the ride. Once we arrived at his house, he pulled into the garage and we sat there for a moment both of us bracing ourselves for the crowd we knew would ensue at the party.

"I have to say, for someone with such a smart mouth at school, I didn't expect you to be the quiet one on dates." Troy spoke slyly and I smirked at him.

"I wouldn't call getting mauled at my car and being forced into an outing, an actual date." I answered and his smile fell slightly.

"Well believe it babe; you are on an official date with Troy Bolton. You should be thankful." He chuckled softly and my eyebrows rose.

"Thankful for what, an unbearable evening." I opened my door and got out of the car, Troy soon followed and we walked towards the house.

"You may not like me much but we both know you love me inside." Troy opened the door to the house and all conversation was lost in the roar from the party. I walked inside with Troy at my heels and prepared myself for drunken idiocy.

"Can I get you a drink?" Troy asked and I nodded my mouth agape from the crowd. Wow it was wild.

Troy left my side momentarily and I anxiously awaited his return. He came back with a soda and I laughed. He looked at me questioningly.

"Not one for the drinking then? That's a surprise." I said and Troy smiled at me.

"Just didn't think you were. Follow me." I followed him into the crowd and we emerged into the kitchen. He opened the fridge.

"Vodka, Rum, a Martini?" I can get you anything my dear. I looked over his shoulder at the fridge and grabbed a beer. His face whipped around to find mine.

"Didn't take you for a beer drinker Montez." He said as I slammed the bottle on the edge of the counter to open it.

"That's what you get for judging early Bolton, empty assumptions." He smiled and grabbed a beer for himself.

The night wore on and I found myself actually having a good time. Troy wasn't so bad when you got to know him though he did have a tendency to go into jerk mode when his friends hung around us. Eventually, I found Taylor and she and Chad spent most of the night glaring at each other until they got extremely drunk and started making out. Who would've thought? Eventually it grew close to one in the morning and it was time to go. Troy helped me get Taylor into the car. I had only that one drink those six hours ago so I would be driving home.

"Thanks for the help, I appreciate it." I said and Troy smiled.

"Hey, you're going to be in for a rough night with drunky here, you sure you don't want to stay the night, you could crash in the guest room." He offered and I had to take notice of his gallantry.

"Thanks but no thanks; someone needs to take care of her." We stood there on the sidewalk in silence for a while; it seemed to be our theme.

"Thanks again for tonight, I actually had fun."

"You don't need to sound so surprised. I'm not all bad Gabriella." Troy defended himself and I laughed.

"That's what you think." I walked to the driver's side of the car and got in. I rolled the window down and Troy leaned outside it.

"Feel free to drop by tomorrow." Troy suggested and dropped a kiss on my forehead. I started the car and with a slight wave I drove to Taylor's house with her passed out on the seat next to me.

--

Troy was right; I was in for a rough night. As soon as we got back to the house, Taylor started throwing up on the entire journey to her room. Poor Margaret I thought knowing she would be the one to clean it all up the next day. I got Taylor in front of the toilet and then I went to bed, waking up every hour to make sure Taylor didn't drown in her own throw up. Morning came and Taylor was passed out on the floor of the bathroom. I flushed her toilet and threw a cup of cold water on her. She woke up with a start.

"What the fuck Gabriella!" She screamed and I laughed slightly. I ran the shower and pushed her in, knowing she'd thank me for it later. Once she was clean and in some sweats I tucked her into her bed and went downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning Margaret." I said with a smile and she smiled back from her place in the kitchen.

"Good morning Gabriella, I take it you were the designated driver last night?" She asked knowingly.

"You betcha, Taylor's asleep but she's clean and all her throw up from last night made it 

into the toilet. I'm sorry about the stairs though, I couldn't stop her there."

"No worries, it's all taken care of. What would you like for breakfast?" Margaret asked and I hopped up from my seat.

"Cereal is fine and I can get it myself." I went to the cabinet and pulled out a box.

--

The morning passed and Taylor was still asleep so I decided to leave around twelve. I walked outside and went down the driveway to the gate. Instead of turning right like I planned to walk home, Troy was standing there with his car behind him.

I silently walked over and with a smile he opened the passenger side and gestured for me to get in. We were driving for a good five minutes when I finally decided to say something.

"How long were you waiting out there?" I asked and Troy glanced over at me briefly.

"Only for a half an hour. What time did you get up this morning?" He asked his own question and I glanced back at him.

"Ten, you?"

"Ten thirty. Isn't it great to be sober?" he joked and I laughed.

"It's great not to be Taylor, she has some hang over." I joked back and he laughed too. We pulled up to my house and Troy stalled the car. We both sat there a moment neither of us wanting to leave. Troy flipped on his CD player and one of my favorite bands filled the car.

"You like Mayday Parade?" I asked in shock and he smiled.

"They're one of my favorite bands." He replied and my eyes widened.

"Mine too." The silence grew around us once again as I sat there slightly dazed and confused.

"You know Gabriella you're something special. I didn't just ask you out last night just to 

have a date; I did want to get to know you." My eyes rolled slightly from his confession. The mood in the car had changed, becoming slightly sarcastic as I evaluated his words.

"Somehow I doubt that." I replied stiffly before opening up the car door and walking up the cement path to my house. If only Troy Bolton would stop using his lines on me and actually proved to me that he was more than just a K9, I might actually stick around.

Ok so here's chapter 2, let me know what you think.


	4. We Don't Mix

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters, only the plot to this story is mine.

Chapter Three: We Don't Mix

"So you just got out of the car and walked inside?" Taylor asked me in aw, as we sat on my bed at my house.

"Yep, I mean come on, we've heard all the girls around school gossiping about what Troy told them. 'Oh my god he said I was cute.' 'Oh my god he told me I was special.' I mean, seriously what was I supposed to do, just melt into his arms and be completely screwed over in like a week? Troy doesn't care about anyone but himself and how much money he has. I mean look at his best friend." I ranted while Taylor listened. She grimaced slightly when I mentioned Chad.

"Chad's not all bad." Taylor attempted to defend him. I shot her a look and she shrugged.

"Taylor he has been the biggest asshole to both you and me based on the fact that I don't have money and you hang out with me. He called you a traitor just two days ago!"

"I know that. I know that he's an idiot and a moron, but he was so sweet last night." I rolled my eyes.

"You were drunk. See how he is at school on Monday. I bet you anything he will be after another girl and won't even have remembered you two even hooking up." Taylor's eyes narrowed and I gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Taylor; I'm actually trying to protect you." I gave her and hug and we both stood up.

"I know, but sometimes I need to make mistakes myself so that I can learn from them." Taylor said.

"Ok, I promise I'll back off. But right now I need to get to Susan's for my shift. Come visit me tonight, its karaoke night and I'll be dying for some company."

"Ok, I'll try to visit sometime tonight. My dad has some dinner that the family is required to be at so I may not make it until like ten." I walked her to her car and we stood in the driveway for a moment.

"Sounds good, see you later." I got into my own car and we both left my house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now 7:30 and karaoke night has just begun. I'm working the waitress shift which means I get to deal with the drunk singers, the poetic coffee drinkers, and the rude people who just like to sit there and not order anything. Yippee!

I've finally served everyone and am allowed to take my thirty minute break. I hang up my apron behind the counter and head outside for some fresh air when I am knocked backwards by the door swinging into me.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Troy laughs as he pulls me to my feet. I mutter an apology before walking past him to go back outside.

"So I guess you're still a bit touchy today." He smirks before walking further into the coffee house. I marched back to him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" I am beyond furious at these idiotic K9's. They all think they're better than everyone else and can get away with insulting anyone they choose.

"I was just saying that it may be your time of the month. No need to get so defensive." Now he had me beyond furious.

"Whatever, I'm not going to waste my breath yelling at you since your head is obviously too thick to even register that someone may not like you." I stalked out the door into the parking lot and sat down on a bench. Why did he get me so angry? I never lose my temper over a K9, they just aren't worth it.

"Hey girl, what are you doing out here?" Taylor had arrived!

"Hey, I thought you had a dinner to go to, I'm just taking a break." I got up to hug her and she joined me on the bench.

"Yeah, I got out of that one by pointing out that the person they were having dinner with didn't have any kids so why not make it an adult's only thing. My parents bought it and so here I am." Taylor really was a genius when it came to getting out of dinner parties. "So, what have I missed?"

"You missed Troy showing up, insulting me, and me almost destroying his pretty little head." I seethed and Taylor laughed.

"I wonder why he's here. It's not like he ever hangs out here anyway. I bet he's just doing this to mess with your head. Now come on, let's go back inside and suffer through the karaoke. I bet someone will make you smile." Taylor steered me back inside and I went to go continue my shift. Taylor sat at the bar in front of me as I prepared the drinks for our newest customers. Unfortunately that included Troy Bolton and his little posse he brought with him; Chad, Jason, and Zeke.

"Hey Montez, why don't you let us buy you a drink? Come join us." Troy grinned up at me at Chad's suggestion.

"If only I didn't have to work, then I would love to be even recognized by the ever wonderful ever amazing and ever hot Chad Danforth. I mocked his suggestion as I set their drinks in front of them. I marched back to the bar and huffed to Taylor. She laughed slightly.

"Gabs, why don't you get even with them? Sign them up for karaoke!" She smiled as she pushed the signup sheet that was kept on the bar toward me.

"I couldn't do that, could I?" I grabbed a pen and signed Troy Bolton up for a song. Taylor high fived me and all we had to do now was wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And next up, we have Troy Bolton signed up. Come on up Troy Bolton." Watched his face smugly as his eyes appeared shocked. His friends laughed and pushed him up towards the stage. Troy glanced over at me and I raised a glass to him, touché. Troy finally reached the stage and grabbed the mike.

"Before I begin, I would just like to tell everyone that this is a duet, come on up here Gabriella." My mouth dropped open as Taylor started to laugh. She pushed me towards the stage and before I knew it I was up there next to Troy having a mike of my very own in my hand. Usually I was in charge of picking the songs that our contestants sang, but seeing as I was a contestant, Taylor was in charge, and I could have killed her for what song she chose.

The music began and the words appeared on the screen. Troy was first.

Troy:

_Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
I'm still standing here  
And your miles away  
And I wonder why you left me  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight_

I glanced up at him, amazed at the sound that came out of his mouth. He could sing there was no doubt about it, but that wasn't even why I was so amazed. He was staring directly at me._  
_

_I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spent my time just thinkin about you  
And its almost driving me wild  
But it's my heart thats beggin down this long distance line tonight_

Troy and Gabriella:

_And I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what I might say_

Gabriella:

_There's a message in the wires  
And I am sendin' you a signal tonight  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
And It looks like I'm loosein' this fight  
But it's my heart that's breakin' down this long dusty road of mine_

Troy had glance up in surprise that I was going along with the song. He was sure that I'd drop out.

Gabriella and Troy:

_But I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I aint missin' you at  
No matter what my friends say_

Troy:

_And there's a message that I'm sendin' out  
Like a telegraph to your soul  
I can't bridge this distance  
Honey, stop this heartache overload_

Troy and Gabriella:

_I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what my friends say  
I ain't missin' you  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin you  
Yeah, no matter what your friends say  
Hey yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
I ain't missin you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No_

The song ended and Troy was holding my hand, staring into my eyes. The audience was clapping as our friends looked at us in surprise and shock. I placed the microphone back on the stand and ran off the stage. Taylor called after me but I just headed out the door. What the hell had just happened back there? I stopped briefly at my boss's office and mumbled something about being sick. She saw my haste and didn't press for any further information as I continued my journey to my car.

As soon as I was safely in my car and resting my head on the steering wheel, I heard a knock on my window. I was expecting Taylor, so it came as quite a shock to me when Troy's face was peering back at me. I unlocked the passenger door and Troy climbed into my truck.

"What just happened back there?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I have no idea." I responded. We sat in silence yet again.

"I know you don't trust me and I know I deserve that but Gabriella, with the exception of the first time I asked you out, I have never used a line on you. I meant what I said the other day. You are special." He shifted closer to me and took my hand in his and I broke down.

"This isn't supposed to happen. I am supposed to hate you." I cried softly.

"Why are you supposed to hate me?" He lifted my face up gently.

"Because we don't live in the same world." I said softly.

"Why does there have to be different worlds, why can't we all just live in the same world?" Troy was frustrated now.

"Troy, just look at our school, look at your friends. There is the rich, and there is the poor, and they don't mix. We can't mix." And with that, Troy got out of my truck and walked away.

AN: sorry it's been a while, things have been hectic but that's no excuse. Let me know what you think!


	5. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.

Chapter Four: Discovery

"Let it go Gabriella. It's been a month; either make a move or move on. Troy isn't waiting for ever." Taylor was tired of the moping. It was my decision and it was time I stopped dwelling on it.

"Look, Troy and you would have been great, it didn't work out and that's unfortunate. Let's watch the movie now." She reached across me a grabbed the remote. At that exact moment, her cell phone rang.

"Hey Chad. I'm just hanging out with Gabriella what's up?" Taylor answered and I sat there listening in.

"Let me check if that's cool with her hold on." Taylor covered the mouth piece of the phone and looked over at me.

"Would you mind if Chad came over and hung out with us? Pretty please?" Taylor begged and I smiled. Believe it or not, Chad and I actually got along now. He and Taylor started dating about a week after the coffee house incident. He turned almost sweet when he and Taylor started dating. I'm not going soft, I still hate the rest of his posse, but occasionally, Chad can be less of a jerk. Oh crap, maybe I am going soft.

"Yeah that's fine." I gave in and she squealed as if the entire world had gone deaf.

"She says it's ok. See you soon." Taylor hung up and walked over to the door to wait outside for him. I shook my head. Sometimes I couldn't believe what could change between two people in the event of one evening. I saw a car pull up outside the window and not one but two people got out. I frowned slightly and got up from the couch. Walking over to the doorway I reached Taylor just in time to hear her say…

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Chad. She's a mess and he won't help."

"Who won't help?" I opened the door wider and standing there on the front steps were Chad and Troy.

"Look Gabby, if you want me to leave I will but I really would like us to be friends." Troy said and I stood there for a moment, my thoughts going wild.

"I guess that's ok." I responded finally and opened the door wider to let everyone in. They followed me to the living room and settled in.

"So what movie are we watching?" Chas asked and I looked over at Taylor.

"Die Hard." She responded and I couldn't help but grin. It was a favorite of ours and the look on Chad and Troy's face when they heard it was priceless; a mixture of surprise and excitement. Honestly, you'd think guys had never met girls who liked action movies.

Once the movie started, Taylor and Chad immediately left into their own world. I was sitting on the couch unfortunately right next to them and had to escape onto the floor.

"You know there's room over here for you." Troy spoke and I looked up at him. He was sitting on the large lounge next to the couch. I contemplated my options.

"I'm sure it's more comfortable than the floor." Troy convinced me and I pushed myself up to go sit by him. Cuddled up next to him I thought it would be awkward but it surprisingly wasn't.

"I don't bite." Troy whispered in my ear and I jumped before leaning my head back against his shoulder. We continued to watch the movie for a while until Chad and Taylor randomly stood up.

"I think we're going to head out, thanks Gabs for having us." Chad said and I glared at Taylor.

"Troy's here, I am not ditching you." Taylor answered my thoughts and I glared some more before finally turning my gaze back to the movie.

"Stupid K9s." I muttered yet again under my breath and Troy shifted beneath me.

"What did you just say?" He questioned, his eyebrows rose in surprise and I blushed slightly.

"Nothing," I replied quickly and I could tell from his face that he didn't believe me.

"Did you just call me a canine?" He asked and it was my turn to be surprised. I hadn't actually thought he had heard me.

"Forget about it." I said and returned my attention back to the movie. He was unsettled, and I liked that.

We continued watching until I looked up at Troy. My gaze met his and I reached my hand up to trace along his jaw.

The next thing I knew I was flipped over and Troy was on top of me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked gently and I nodded.

"I'm not sure about anything anymore." I answered and Troy grinned. I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him fiercely. He reached his hands around my back and hugged me close before turning his attention to my neck. I gasped in pleasure as he bit down softly and ran my hands through his hair longingly. We stayed in this moment for a while until the door opened surprisingly.

"Oh Gabby, you're home. I couldn't tell with all the lights off and oh my." My mother trailed off when she saw Troy and the compromising position we were in.

"Hi Mom," I smiled weakly at her from under Troy before nudging him in the ribs to get off of me. He took the hint as he quickly stood up and walked over to my mom.

"Let me help you with those groceries Ms. Montez." He took the bags that were in her arms and headed to the kitchen. My mother gave me a knowing look before following and I groaned before following her as well.

"So Troy, how do you know my daughter?" My mother asked after the awkward introductions happened.

"We met through school, and she went to a party with me last month." My mother nodded.

"Well I'm just so glad that Gabriella is making more friends. She's always so cynical when it comes to school."

"Mom!" I groaned and Troy laughed quietly knowing all about my thoughts on our school. I glared at him which only made him laugh harder.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Troy?" My mother asked ever so politely and Troy looked over at me smiling.

"That would be great, thanks Ms. Montez." Troy answered before leaving the room to call his mother.

"He seems nice but Gabby, you need to be careful. I don't want to give you a sex talk but seriously, think about your future." My mother lectured me before she started to put the groceries away. I reached over to help.

"Don't lecture me about my future mom. I have been helping support us since I was 16 and old enough to work. I have gotten nothing but A's in school since I know I'll need a scholarship for college. I know that I need to make something out of myself so I don't end up a prostitute like you." The slap stung but I knew I deserved it. My mother was doing the best she could. It wasn't like I was planned. She composed her features into that hostess smile she had on earlier, just in time for Troy to walk back into the room.


End file.
